thomas_friends_cgi_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
CGI Series
The CGI Series refers to the television series as it was produced from the twelfth season onwards. In 2008, HiT Entertainment announced that Thomas and Friends would be undergoing a radical change in production. The company announced its intent to relocate production of the series from the United Kingdom to Canada. With this change, HIT announced that future Thomas productions would be animated with Computer-Generated Imagery. Mrs. Percival Background HiT Entertainment's Senior Vice President of Production and Programming, Christopher Skala, stated that the change, aside from budgetary reasons, was intended to convey more emotion and flexibility through the stories. Skala claimed that, of his focus group, even those who felt that Thomas, as an institution, should not be changed in this way ultimately responded positively to the demonstration of the new animation techniques. Series 12 As part of a transitional period, the twelfth series would see computer-animated faces and characters superimposed over the live-action environment of earlier series. Characters could now display a variety of new expressions and their mouths would move in sync with the storyteller's voice when they are talking, whilst their thinking is evident when their mouths aren't moving in sync! People, animals, and certain other characters became wholly CGI elements. This change was made possible by motion-capture animation. When a character's face needed to move, the moulded faces of earlier series would be replaced by a target, to which the computer could attach a face in post-production. The animation for this and future seasons would be provided by Nitrogen Studios, based in Canada. This series saw the return of old favourites such as Duck, Oliver, Toad, Stepney, Jack, and Alfie. Characters Introduced: * Hank - a strong American engine. * Flora - a yellow steam tram. * Colin - a green wharf-side crane. Highlights: * The first season to have only twenty episodes. * The first season to use CGI elements. * The last season to use models and clay faces. * Duck, Oliver, Stepney and Toad return, however after production of the twelfth series, Duck was absent until Series 17, Oliver until Tale of the Brave and Toad until Series 18. Thomascgipromo.jpg|A promotional image of Thomas with his CGI face Hankpromo3.png|Hank FloraPromo.png|Flora Colin.PNG|Colin Hero of the Rails The first feature of the overhauled series was Hero of the Rails, released in Autumn 2009. Trailers, DVD covers and a music video called Go, Go Thomas all from this feature-length special were shown on YouTube prior to its official release. Book merchandise tying into the special have also appeared on online retailers. It introduced three new characters and a new location - the Sodor Steamworks. Characters Introduced: * Hiro, an old Japanese engine, whom Thomas helped restore. * Kevin, a yellow four-wheeled mobile crane who belongs to the Sodor Steamworks. * Victor, a red tank engine who is in charge of the Sodor Steamworks. Highlights: * The first production using entirely CGI animation. HerooftheRailsTitleSequence3.png|Title card ThomasCGIpromo.png|Thomas EdwardCGIpromo.png|Edward HenryCGIpromo.png|Henry GordonCGIpromo.png|Gordon JamesCGIpromo.png|James PercyCGIpromo.png|Percy TobyCGIpromo.png|Toby EmilyCGIpromo.png|Emily CGISpencerpromo.jpg|Spencer RosieCGIpromo.jpg|Rosie Hiropromo.png|Hiro DieselCGIpromo2.png|Diesel MavisCGIpromo.png|Mavis VictorCGIpromo.png|Victor KevinCGIpromo.png|Kevin AnnieCGIpromo.png|Annie ClarabelCGIpromo.png|Clarabel Series 13 The thirteenth series was the first series to feature computer-animation exclusively. Two images were originally found - two recreations of scenes from the eleventh series episode Thomas and the Stinky Cheese. Characters Introduced: * Charlie, a purple tank engine. Highlights * The Troublesome Trucks and Bertie The Bus reappear. Thomasstinkycheesecgi2.jpg|A fully CGI test environment CharlieCGIpromo.png|Charlie TroublesomeTruckCGIpromo.png|Troublesome Trucks Bertiepromo.png|Bertie ThomasandPercyonMilkshake.png|Thomas and Percy on the Milkshake show MilkshakeAdvert.png|Milkshake advert Thomas65thAnniversarylogo.jpg|65th anniversary logo Misty Island Rescue Misty Island Rescue is a special that was released on September 7th, 2010 in the US and October 11th in the UK. Characters introduced: * Bash and Dash, mischievous grey and yellow tank engine twins. * Ferdinand, a teal class C Climax. * Captain, a brave lifeboat. Highlights: * Whiff, Stanley, Diesel 10, Salty, Harold and Butch return. MistyIslandRescuelogo.png|Logo MistyIslandRescuetitlecard.jpg|Title card Captainpromo.png|Captain Bashpromo.png|Bash Dashpromo.png|Dash Ferdinandpromo.png|Ferdinand CGIHarold.png|Harold ButchCGIPromo3.jpg|Butch Diesel10atthestation.png|Diesel 10 SaltyCGIpromo2.png|Salty WhiffCGIpromo2.png|Whiff StanleyCGIpromo2.png|Stanley Series 14 The fourteenth series is the second to use CGI exclusively. It began airing on October the 11th, 2010 in the UK and in November in the US. Characters introduced: * Scruff, a dirty boxy Sentinel engine who works at Whiff's Waste Dump. Highlights: * Iron 'Arry, Iron Bert, Jem Cole and Mr. Percival return. ScruffatWhiff'sWasteDumppromo.png|Scruff 'ArryCGIpromo.png|'Arry BertCGIpromo.png|Bert Day of the Diesels Day of the Diesels is a special that was released in September 2011 and officially introduced new engines and a new location - the Sodor Dieselworks. Characters introduced: * Sidney, a forgetful and absent minded Class 08 shunter. Characters officially introduced: * Belle, a blue tank engine with a brass bell and water cannons. * Flynn, a road-rail fire engine who joins the Search and Rescue Team. * Den, a stately Diesel who works at the Sodor Dieselworks. * Dart, a clumsy Diesel who works with Den at the Sodor Dieselworks. * Norman, Dennis' twin. He often breaks down, but would be a Really Useful Engine if fixed properly. * Paxton, a gullible Class 08 shunter who likes steam engines. DayoftheDieselslogo.jpg|Logo DayoftheDiesels(UKDVD)titlecard.png DayoftheDieselstitlesequence4.png Belle.png Flynn.png Dart.png Denpromo.png PaxtonCGIpromo.png Norman2.png SidneyattheDieselworkspromo.png Series 15 The fifteenth series is the third to use CGI exclusively. It began airing on March 1st, 2011 in the UK and on April 2nd in the US. The twenty episode series was supposed to air after the release of Day of the Diesels, but was brought forward for unknown reasons. Because of this Belle, Flynn, Dart, Den, Paxton and Norman make their first appearances in the series. Although it was their first appearance, they would not officially be introduced until Day of the Diesels. Rupert Degas also joins the voice cast. Highlights * Butch speaks for the first time. * The first speaking roles of Stanley and Bertie in the CGI series. * The return of Arlesdale End, Castle Loch, the Fishing Village, and Wellsworth. * Trevor the Traction Engine returns. * The first appearance of the Sodor Dieselworks. TrevorCGI.png|Trevor Blue Mountain Mystery Blue Mountain Mystery is a special that was released in 2012. The Skarloey Railway engines feature heavily. Michael Legge joins the voice cast as Luke and David Bedella takes over the voice of Victor in the UK dub, taking over from Matt Wilkinson. This was the last special animated by Nitrogen Studios. Characters introduced: * Luke, a green, narrow gauge, Irish tank engine. * Merrick, a crane. * Owen, an incline traction engine. Characters officially introduced: * Winston, a red track inspection vehicle. BlueMountainMysterylogo.png BlueMountainMysterytitlesequence3.png Luke.png|Luke Merrick2.png|Merrick Owenpromo.png|Owen Winston2.png|Winston Series 16 The sixteenth series first aired in February and March 2012 in the UK and April and June in the US. Steven Kynman joins the voice cast as Peter Sam (albeit uncredited in the UK broadcast) and William Hope is added to the UK voice cast for the first time. This was the last series animated by Nitrogen Studios. Highlights * Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, Peter Sam and Rusty return. * The return of Skarloey Railway Depot, the lighthouse and the Sodor Suspension Bridge. * The Troublesome Trucks appear with faces for the first time since the thirteenth series. Characters introduced: * Stafford, a wooden battery-electric shunting engine. * Winston, a red track inspection vehicle belonging to Sir Topham Hatt. * Owen and Merrick both made cameos in The Christmas Tree Express. Staffordpromo.png|Stafford SkarloeyCGIpromo4.png|Skarloey RheneasCGIPromo.png|Rheneas SirHandelCGIPromo.png|Sir Handel PeterSamCGIPromo.png|Peter Sam RustyCGIpromo.png|Rusty King of the Railway King of the Railway is a special that was released in September 2013. This special marks the return of Jack. Bob Golding and David Menkin joined the voice cast, although the latter went uncredited. Four of the new characters were first seen in the seventeenth series. This is the first special animated by Arc Productions. Characters introduced: * Stephen, based on Stephenson's Rocket Characters officially introduced: * Caitlin, a pink-purple streamlined tender engine. * Millie, a light blue tank engine. * Connor, an aquamarine streamlined tender engine. * Sir Robert Norramby, an Earl of Sodor. Highlights: * Jack returns KingoftheRailwaylogo3.png|Logo KingoftheRailwaytitlecard.png|Title card Stephenpromo.png|Stephen ConnorPromo2.png|Connor CaitlinPromo2.png|Caitlin Milliepromo.png|Millie SirRobertNorrambyPromo3.png|Sir Robert Norramby JackCGIpromo.png|Jack Series 17 The seventeenth series started airing in June 2013. This season is the first to use a new writing style for the series and is also the first animated by Arc Productions. As ten episodes of this series were released ahead of King of the Railway, this series marks the first appearances of Millie, Connor, Caitlin and Sir Robert Norramby and their voice actors Miranda Raison, Jonathan Forbes, Rebecca O'Mara, and Mike Grady respectively. Although this is their first appearance, they would not be officially introduced until King of the Railway. Rupert Degas also left the series. Highlights * Mark Moraghan takes over narration duties from Michael Angelis and Michael Brandon. * Duck, Bill and Ben and Harvey return. * Diesel 10 and Sidney also appear in an episode for the first time. * The return of Kellsthorpe Road and Dryaw. * Jonathan Broadbent also joins the voice cast and Teresa Gallagher takes over the role of Mavis in the US version. Characters introduced: * Porter, a confident dockyard shunter. Porterpromo.png|Porter DuckCGIpromo.png|Duck BillCGIpromo2.png|Bill BenCGIpromo2.png|Ben HarveyCGIpromo.png|Harvey Tale of the Brave Tale of the Brave is a special released in September 2014. It was the second special to feature animation fromArc Productions. Clive Mantle and Olivia Colman joined the voice cast as Gator and Marion respectively. Characters introduced: * Gator, a steam engine with a sloping boiler who resembles an alligator. * Timothy, an oil burning engine who works for the China Clay Company. * Marion, an eccentric steam shovel. * Reg, a scrapyard crane. Highlights: * The Castle Tunnel returns. * Crocks Scrap Yard returns. * The China Clay Company return. TaleoftheBravelogo.png|Logo TaleoftheBravetitlecard.png|Title card Gatorpromo2.png|Gator Timothypromo.png|Timothy Marionpromo.png|Marion Regpromo2.png|Reg Series 18 The eighteenth series began airing in late August 2014 in the UK and was released in November in the US. It was the second series animated by Arc Productions. Characters introduced: * Samson, an overly confident saddle tank engine. * Slip Coaches, a set of coaches that used to belong to Duck. Highlights: * Oliver, Duncan and Toad return. * Henrietta appears for the first time in the television series with a face. * Crovan's Gate, Sodor Castle, Rheneas Viaduct, the Woodland Way and Glennock return. * Maggie Ollerenshaw (as Henrietta), Tim Whitnall (as Reg), Tom Stourton (as Duncan), Joe Mills (as Oliver and Toad) and Robert Wilfort (as Samson) join the voice cast Samson.png|Samson OliverCGIpromo2.png|Oliver ToadCGIpromo2.png|Toad HenriettaCGIpromo.png|Henrietta DuncanCGIpromo.png|Duncan . The Adventure Begins The Adventure Begins is a forty-four minute special that was released in March 2015 in the US. It will be released in July 2015 in the UK. Characters introduced: * Glynn, one of the Fat Controller's "coffee pot" engines. * Jerome and Judy, the breakdown train used to rescue James. Highlights: * The Breakdown Train gains faces and names. * Ffarquhar station returns in full CGI. * Rob Rackstraw (taking over the role of James in the US), Christopher Ragland (taking over the role of the Troublesome Trucks), John Hasler and Joseph May (taking over the role of Thomas in the UK and US respectively) join the voice cast. * The first time since the fourth series that Railway Series stories have been adapted for the television series and the first time the North Western Railway has been referred to by name. Series 19 The nineteenth series aired in autumn 2015 and is the third series animated by Arc. Characters introduced: * Philip - an energetic little boxcab diesel. Highlights: * Nigel Pilkington (taking over the role of Percy) and Rasmus Hardiker (voicing Philip) join the voice cast. * Rob Rackstraw takes over the role of Toby in the UK. * Lord Callan returns and Trevor reappears since the fifteenth series. Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure is the 2015 special. Characters introduced: * Skiff, a railboat owned by Sailor John. * Ryan, a purple tank engine who arrives to help build a new line. * Bert, a blue tender engine working on the miniature railway. * Rex, a green tender engine working on the miniature railway. * Mike, a red tender engine working on the miniature railway. * Sailor John, a sailor obsessed with finding buried treasure. Highlights: * The Arlesdale Railway's first appearance in the television series. * Donald, Douglas, Daisy, Alfie, Max, Monty and Oliver (The Pack) return in full CGI. * Eddie Redmayne, Sir John Hurt, Nathan Clarke and Jamie Campbell Bower join the voice cast. However, Redmayne and Hurt were special guest actors in this special and they leave after production of the special. Series 20 The twentieth series aired on September 5th 2016. It is the last series animated by Arc Productions. Characters introduced: * Bradford - a brake van. * Hugo - a rail zeppelin. * Captain Joe - Skiff's new captain. * Fergus Duncan - the controller of the Arlesdale Railway. Highlights: * Tracy-Ann Oberman joins the voice cast, and assumes the role of Daisy from Teresa Gallagher. * Trevor's first speaking role since the ninth series. * Jeremy returns. The Great Race The Great Race is the 2016 special. Characters introduced: * Ashima - a brightly coloured Indian engine. * Vinnie - a Canadian tender engine * Ivan - a Russian shunter * Raul - a Brazilian shunter * Frieda - a German tender engine * Gina - an Italian tank engine * Yong Bao - a Chinese engine * Axel - a Belgian engine * Carlos - a Mexican tender engine * Shane - an Australian tender engine * Etienne - a French electric engine * Rajiv - an Indian tank engine Highlights: * Vicarstown Station appears in the television series for the first time. * Flying Scotsman returns in full CGI in his first proper role. FlyingScotsmanCGI.png|Flying Scotsman Series 21 The twenty-first series airs on September 18th 2017. It is the first series animated by Jam Filled Entertainment. Characters introduced: * Hannah - a new coach who temporarily replaces Henrietta. * Carly - a new, shiny crane at Brendam Docks. Highlights: * Nicola Stapleton joined the voice cast. * Rosie received a new permanent livery. * Big Mickey received a face and the ability to speak. * Terence, Bulgy and Farmer Finney returned. * Edward leaves Tidmouth Sheds to live at Wellsworth. Journey Beyond Sodor Journey Beyond Sodor is a special released in 2017. Characters introduced: * Beresford - a rolling gantry crane. * Theo - an experimental railway traction engine. * Lexi - an experimental cab-forward tender engine. * Frankie - an experimental diesel shunter. * Hurricane - an experimental tank engine with ten driving wheels. * Merlin - an experimental tender engine fitted with three stovepipe chimneys. Highlights * LNER 12 Ton Vans and Oil Tankers have faces. * Salt Vans and standard gauge Slate Trucks are reintroduced with faces. * The first time the Mainland Diesels have spoken, however, only two of them speak in this special. In addition, one of them is named Ulli. * All vehicles have the ability to move their bodies. Big World! Big Adventures! Big World! Big Adventures! is the 2018 Thomas movie Characters introduced: * Ace - a race car. * Nia - a Kenyan tank engine. * Beau - an American mining engine. * Natalie - an American diesel. * Minor international characters - characters who are recolors of different engines. * The Chinese diesel - a Chinese diesel. * Shankar - an Indian diesel shunter. Highlights * Sam, Vinnie, Rajiv and Carlos reappear. Series 22 (Big World! Big Adventures!) Season 22 will begin airing sometime in 2018. It is the first season to go under a different name, being Big World! Big Adventures!, and will mark the first major "reboot" of the show since the switch to CGI in the thirteen season. Characters introduced: * Rebecca - a Bullied Pacific tender engine. * Hong-Mei - a tank engine from China. * Dexter - a Mobile Classroom. * Charubala - The India Railway Controller. * An An and Lin Yong - two Chinese coaches. * Noor Jehan - the Indian diesel. * minor human Characters - human characters from around the world. * Banjo - a white beard koala. * Lei - a Chinese LNER 12 Ton Van. * Isla - The flying doctors plane. * Aubrey and Aiden - 2 Australian coaches that belong to Shane. * Tamika - an Australian railmotor. Highlights: * Henry left Tidmouth Sheds and moves to Vicarstown. * Ashima, Rajiv, Shane, Yong Bao, Merlin, Nia, The Chinese Diesel and Shankar appear in an episode for the first time. * Rajiv speaks for the first time. Category:Television Series Category:Featured Articles